Brett Shimura
Growing up as an Asian teen, it's rare to see a Alpha Male who isn't the typical handsome, muscular, rich asshole. Brett Shimura was the self-declared King of Mean. He was an extremely petty boy, and always will be the most infamous and despotic ruler of Woodsboro High forever. Brett is considered the most popular -- and the self-designated -- hottest Asian in the school. He is the most insane, psychotic resident of Woodsboro. In his own words, everyone looks up to him and he looks down on everyone else. He blackmails his peers, his teachers, his advisors and really anyone ''who has a lot of money or secrets to hide. He neglects others around her. He always wants something bigger and better, and he wants everyone around her to love him. Despite the fact that he was a tyrannical usurper, Brett was shown to be truly knowledgeable in the laws of Woodsboro as well as the ways of manipulation tactics. His tyranny eventually evoked the residents into a triumphant uprising. Like the world that he created, the Asian bully is pale and cold, practically lifeless, and lacking in both passion and compassion. In fact, the only passion he ever seems to feel is anger. Brett’s death will cause a ripple effect amidst Sidney Prescott’s storyline and will be a major plot-point all throughout the show. '''Personality and Traits' Brett Shimura is a teen trendsetter — a power-hungry, cunning high school King who commands respect, and is willing to do anything and everything to get what he wants, but still has a heart for what he thinks is right. Brett thinks of himself as the most attractive, popular guy on campus. His acquaintances believed him to be vain and arrogant, and discovered he was also a party girl due to his drinking heavily and smoking marijuana. Brett was notably a rather vain and unsympathetic boy. He was also a party girl, as various pictures uploaded on social media showed him smoking through a bong. As noted by Robbie and Olivia, she was not well-liked by the other main characters or other peers in school. Brett could also be very rude and psychotic, at times insulting others and making accusations towards friends without even listening to their sides. He was also very cruel, as when Laura attempts to genuinely apologize for her actions and asks him to take down the video, Brett showed no sympathy and instead suggested she should kill herself. Brett is the ruthless, deceptive, short-tempered, egotistical and iron-fisted ruler of Woodsboro High. He is an extremely '' arrogant, oppressive and power-hungry dictator who doesn't care about anyone but himself. However, despite his sociopathic deeds, Brett does not see himself as a monster and when this was brought up to him by Leo, he instantly dismissed it and even went as far to call him and the rest of the townspeople and viewed them as poisoning his perfect world, which makes him ''completely '' xenophobic, contemptuous and individualistic. Brett also suffered from a Napoleon Complex and felt the need to overcompensate for his comical stature by being extremely despotic, domineering, authoritative and controlling. The way Brett suffers in his family is quite a tragic moment for his character and the one and only time we can sympathize with him. Deep inside, Brett felt alone and trapped within his house yet Brett chose to distance himself from everyone and treated everyone so ''badly. Role in Series Chapter 1 TBA Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased